


Riddled

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Harry Potter, Female James Potter, Harry Potter and James Potter are siblings, M/M, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle both live at Wool's Orphanage. In fact they share a room. None of the other children like them very much because of their "strange abilities". What will happen when the two boys get their Hogwarts letters? Read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Dumbledore's Visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Parsletonge.

Harry and Tom are laied on Tom's bed kissing when they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Tom: _Shit that's Mrs Cole!_  
Harry: _Crap!_  
They both scramble about sorting out their clothes and Tom's bed. Harry sits at one of the chairs at the desk and Tom stands by the window.

Mrs Cole: This is a very strange occurrence Mr Dumbledore. Tom never has visitors and Hadrian has only ever had one visit. His sister came over Easter.  
Albus: Sister?  
Mrs Cole: Yes. I believe her name is Jasmine. She wrote to us inquiring about her brother over Christmas. She came at the next opportunity.  
Albus: Jasmine Potter?  
Mrs Cole: Yes. You know of her?  
Albus: Yes. I do.  
Mrs Cole opens the door to the boys room.  
Albus: Hello boys. My name is Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry: *whispering* _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_  
Tom: *whispering* _I think I am._  
Mrs Cole: I'll leave you to it.  
She leaves. Albus comes in and closes the door. Tom sits down on the window sill.  
Albus: These are for you boys.  
He hands them both letters that they open and read.  
Harry: Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of Jamie.  
Tom: I'm looking forward to it.  
Albus: Who's Jamie?  
Harry: My sister.  
Tom: Sir when will we be going to get our school things?  
Albus: Today if that's okay with the two of you.  
Harry: Sir will we have to return here? It's just my sister found out that I still have access to the Potter vaults and she's sorted one out so that Tom and I are the only ones who have access to it.  
Albus: Wouldn't your parents notice?  
Harry: No. They're so ridiculously rich that they wouldn't notice.  
Albus: Okay. Lets go.  
Harry and Tom smile at each other.


	2. Jamie Gets Answers

Jamie: Mother! Father!  
Fleamont, Euphemia: Yes Princess?  
Jamie: Don't call me that please. I need to talk to you both.  
They walk into the west wing drawing room.  
Euphemia: What about Jasmine?  
Jamie: Sit down. This isn't going to be easy.  
They sit down.  
Jamie: First of all I'm a lesbian.  
Fleamont: Are you sure?  
Jamie: Yes. Never been so sure about something in my life. Second of all I have a girlfriend called Lily Evans.  
Fleamont chokes on his tea.  
Jamie: If that's a hard potion to swallow you haven't seen anything yet. Third of all Lily is a muggle born.  
This time it's Euphemia's turn to choke.  
Jamie: Fourth if you do not get my little brother out of that awful orphanage I'm leaving to live with Lily.  
Euphemia: We don't have a son.  
Jamie: Tabby!  
A little house elf appears in front of Jamie.  
Tabby: Yes miss Jamie?  
Jamie: Please pack my things and take them to Lily Evans' house then come back.  
Tabby: Yes miss Jamie.  
The house elf disappears.  
Fleamont: You don't want to leave Jasmine.  
Jamie: Oh, believe me, I do. Answer me this - why did you put my little brother in an orphanage when you're both alive? *under her breath* For now.  
Euphemia: We don't have a son.  
Jamie: *laughs unhumorusly* And I'm a sentimental Gryffindor.  
Fleamont: Exactly.  
Jamie: Ha! You fell for it. I'm a Slytherin. Abraxas makes the best plans.  
The little house elf reappears.  
Jamie: Got anything else to say?  
Fleamont: If you leave you'll be ruined. You'll have no money.  
Jamie: No I don't think I will. You, however, that's a different story. The Prophet will love this. Toodles.  
Her and the house elf disappear.


End file.
